Home at last
by stubbendick26
Summary: Kagome's twin sister Mira goes to the feudal era to correcto some wrongs and helps the others understand Kagome a little better. What does Sesshomaru want? What will Inuyasha and gang do with Mira?
1. Chapter 1

"Mom I'm finally home" I called as I arrived from the Americas, I had been staying with my father for the past ten years but I missed my mom, twin sister, grandfather, and little brother so I came home.

"Mira! Is that you?" mom cried through the kitchen, I nodded when she came around the corner and she ran at me and hugged me tightly.

"Where is everyone?" I asked when she finally let me breathe. "I have so much to tell Kagome, everything the others on the other side have been telling her is wrong" I said looking around for her.

"Oh dear you just missed her, she left two hours ago with Inuyasha. I'm glad she has been telling you about everything." she said smiling at me as she packed a large book bag full of things I would need to travel with them.

"She hasn't said anything, but with the connection we share I have seen everything that she has seen and I'm not happy about any of it." I said glaring at the well house door.

"When you two return I will make a huge celebration dinner for your home coming, but taking care of your sister and the problems over there is more important" she said as she handed me the bag and watched as I jumped into the well. I jumped back out and looked around, I grabbed my knee length chestnut brown hair and braided it then dusted off my hipster jeans, I checked my tee shirt and made sure it was clean then I headed to the village not far from the well. I looked up when I saw silver and red pass by.

"Who the hell are you? What do you want?" he yelled I grinned evilly at him then looked down and I could see Kagome's feet behind him.

"I'm looking for the priestess Kagome" I said smiling as the others came into view and looked me over. Kagome looked around Inuyasha and stared at me in shock.

"MIRA!" she yelled and ran at me knocking me to the ground in a hug. I laughed at her and hugged her back.

"Sorry Inuyasha I had to mess with you and her" I said standing up then helping Kagome to her feet.

"Who are you? And how do you know me and Kagome?" he yelled getting pissed about being ignored.

"Sorry guys this is my twin sister Mira, she has been living in the states for about ten years" Kagome said smiling at me and threw my arm over shoulder and smiled. I noticed a flying ball of fur hit Kagome's chest and I laughed at her when she landed on her butt. "Shippo?" Kagome asked as he giggled then stared up at me.

"How do you know me then I never seen you before?" Inuyasha said circling me looking me up and down.

"I know you because of a connection Kagome and I share. When she is upset or wants to show me something I see what she sees and the same goes for her. So I have seen and heard everything that has ever hurt her, and you my friend have a lot to explain" I said glaring at him. "Ah Sango you have been like a sister to Kagome and she tells you everything correct?" I asked when she nodded I continued "well then you and I will be great friends, you can fill me in on the things I don't know. Miroku I know a lot about you and I will give you only one warning touch me or my sister again I will castrate you and make you eat it. Shippo dear little one you are Kagome's son and I will care for you like my own nephew." I said smiling at everyone. Shippo smiled at me then jumped on my shoulder, I patted the child on the head and I started walking towards the village with Kagome and the others following me. I looked up when a familiar elderly woman came out of her hut and headed straight for us.

"Ah the famous lady Kaede it is a pleasure to finally meet you I am Mira, Kagome's twin sister. May we come in? I have a lot I would like to say and correct" I said smiling at the elder woman.

"Aye child come in" she said we walked in and everyone sat down. I looked at Inuyasha who was sitting on the floor glaring at me.

"Now first I need to tell you that ever since Kagome has been coming here she has been sending me images and scenes between all of you and some conversations, after they started I did a lot of research to make sure she was getting the correct information and most of what some of you had said were not true. First of all Kagome is not Kikyo's reincarnation, she and I are direct decedants of Midoriko and her twin sister Regina. Kagome is three times stronger in power and ten times stronger in heart than Kikyo could ever hope to be. With me here I can train her. After our father found out the truth about us, he threw me in every class imaginable to help me control my powers and protect myself. And before you say anything Inuyasha you might want to know I can bring your precious Kikyo back to flesh and blood, but the only way I will do that is if I know for sure she will not betray you or hurt my sister again." I said glaring at the half demon.

"Kikyo would NEVER hurt Kagome" he yelled and I stared at him like he was crazy.

"So you never did believe Kagome when she told you Kikyo has tried to kill her not once but on multiuble occastions?" I asked still staring at the stuttering idiot.

"No and I never will" he yelled and I stood up, I walked up to him and looked him in the eye.

"Mira no!" Kagome yelled at me and turned and looked at her.

"Kagome dear sister how can you sit there and let this little ingrate down you like that after everything you have done for him. He needs to learn the truth." I said turning back to Inuyasha I raised my hand to put on his head but Kagome grabbed my wrist.

"Mira let it go for now" she whispered when I looked at her.

"Very well, but know this dog if your bitch harms my sister in anyway she will die by my hand." I stood up and looked Kagome in the eye and smiled at her. "He's not your soul mate anyway. Your soul mate should arrive in an hour or so" I said walking out of the hut and watched the clouds.

"What did you mean Inuyasha's not her soul mate?" Miroku asked as the others followed after me.

"It's one of my powers I can sense who belongs together, like you and Sango you two belong together. Inuyasha and Kagome do not, his soul mate is still growing up and you have met her before. As for Kagome I know you guys have met him and even fought against him and with him." I said smiling as the demonic aura came closer to the village. Inuyasha growled then glared at me. I looked up at Sesshomaru as he landed in front of us glaring daggers at Inuyasha then glanced longingly at Kagome.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru, I am Mira Kagome's twin sister can we help you with something?" I asked sweetly and he blinked a few times then shook my hand and actually smiled. _**Mira is he suppose to be my soul mate?**_ Kagome whispered in my head, no one knew we could talk to each other in our heads. _**Yes he is, he will make you happy and he already loves you.**_ I grinned when she flushed then stepped next to me.

"Yes Mira, I need some help with my ward Rin. She was attacked and injured severly and is getting worse" he said, I nodded and followed him with Kagome close behind. We came into the meadow near the village, I looked around and noticed a two headed dragon and a green imp hovering over a small child. The green imp was trying to crush a plant to make something.

"What are you doing?" I asked as Kagome checked on Rin.

"I'm making a medicine for the girl what do you care filthy human" he said glaring at me.

"You are not giving her anything with that plant in it." I said taking the bowl away from him and studied the plant. My worst fears were realized when I recoginzed the plant. "Have given her any yet?" I asked staring at the green snot.

"Yes and I will continue to give you the potion to her until she gets better." he yelled at me the bowed lowly on the ground when we heard "Jaken!". Sesshomaru came and stood next to me and stared at the bowl.

"What is it Mira?" he asked as the others came into the meadow.

"Inuyasha hold onto the imp." When he nodded and grabbed the imp then stared at me. "This plant he has been feeding her is very poisonous for humans especially children, he was killing her." I said as I walked over to Kagome who looked lost and upset. "Kagome what is it?" I asked as I looked down at the small child, but the girl was dead. "Damn ok back up Kagome" I said as I pulled the girls kimono down a little, I put my hand on her chest over her heart and healed her wounds then I moved my hands to hover over the girls body and chanted. Seconds later the girls eyes opened to a terrorfying scene her lord had blood red eyes and was growling at the imp who was still being held by Inuyasha.

"Lord Sesshomaru" Rin said weakly, Sesshomaru turned and his eyes instantly went normal. I stood up to let Sesshomaru get closer to the girl, we all watched as he knelt to the ground and held the child close to him. I smiled at him then at Kagome and nodded to her. I watched as she walked over to them and hugged them both, my smile grew bigger when Sesshomaru hugged her back. I turned and looked into the forest at Kikyo's soul collectors and growled but no one was paying any attention to them not even Inuyasha.

"Thank you Mira, you saved my daughter and told Kagome the truth about her true orgins and that we are mates" Sesshomaru said bringing me out of my own thoughts.

"No problem Sesshomaru, I want my sister happy. Plus you two are not just mates but soul mates." I said smiling at them then at the small girl. "Hi I'm Mira, Kagome's sister. You must be Rin, I have heard so much about you" I said smiling at the girl, but was surprised when she ran to me and hugged me while whispering thank you's in my ear. "No problem sweetheart" I said picking her up and holding her.

"I'm so sorry Lord Sesshomaru and Rin, I didn't know that plant was poisonous to her. I swear" Jaken screeched while Inuyasha held onto him. We all turned and stared at the imp.

"Jaken from now on do not give any kind of plants to Rin until you talk to Mira or Kagome they have more knowledge about plants and herbs than you do" Sesshomaru said then nodded to Inuyasha to let him go.

"Well now that everything has been worked out I need to start on Kagome's training" I said putting Rin on her feet then stopped to stare at Inuyasha who was turning red with anger and I got ready for his rant.

"You are not training her. I will train her" he yelled when Sesshomaru stepped forward to intervene I laid my hand on his arm and shook my head.

"Inuyasha you can not train her with everything she needs to know" I said watching him as he paced in front of me.

"She is too weak" he said I stared at him like he grew another head.

"No you want to keep her weak either so she doesn't surpass your precious Kikyo or so she would always have to rely on you to protect her. But your time of protecting her is over I'm here and so is Sesshomaru and I'm sure Sesshomaru would like for her to know how to protect herself and her children. Besides if she doesn't learn to harness her powers they will eventually destroy her." I said glaring at him. "Sesshomaru would you like to stay with us for a while I could use your help training her along with everyone else?" I asked turning to the demon lord.

"Yes I will help anyway I can" he said I nodded then started on Kagome's training. Kagome learned quickly which made us all smile. A month later Kagome was fully trained and ready to continue on her journey.

"Mira we will be setting out in the morning to finish this mission. Would you like to join us? We could use all the help we could get." Miroku said as we sat on a hill watching Kagome spar with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Yes I will be more than happy to join you guys on your journey. Besides there will be another I'm sure will join us on our journey." I said and everyone stopped and turned towards me.

"What do you mean Mira?" Sesshomaru asked, he and I became really good friends in the past month.

"You will find out about... now" I said looking to the right as a figure came out of the fog but stopped in front of him.

"Father?" he asked Inuyasha stopped fighting with Kagome and stared as did the others.

"Mira what is the meaning of this?" Inuyasha yelled staring at his father.

"Hey! I didn't do it, I can only raise the dead if I have their bodies." I said but was interrupted by his father.

"The Kami's brought me back, they told me of your mission and asked me to assist my sons to rid this world from all the evil." Toga said smiling at Kagome who grinned and hugged Sesshomaru around his waist.

"Well then father since I was the strongest here I will pass alpha to you and Mira, since you two are the strongest here it is only fitting" Sesshomaru said after Kagome nodded to him they both played as alpha until his father came back.

"Thank you son now who is Mira?" Toga asked and watched as Kagome walked over to me, I stood up from under the tree I was sitting by and we walked over to Toga and I smiled sweetly at him.

"I am Mira, Kagome's twin sister" I said shaking his hand and smiled bigger when we both felt a jolt of electricity run through our bodies. I knew instantly he was my soul mate as did he. _**Mira? Are you alright?**_ I turned and nodded to Kagome and she smiled. _**Looks like you won't be the only one with a soul mate dear sister.**_ Everyone but me jumped when she squealed and jumped at me hugging me tightly.

"Let's all get some rest we leave at first light" Inuyasha said we all stared at him then shrugged, we followed him to the hut and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning before anyone else so I snuck out and started making breakfast.

"Mira you're up early" Kagome said as she walked out of the hut, I glanced up at her and smiled.

"I couldn't sleep any longer" I whispered while finishing breakfast.

"Is breakfast ready yet wenches?" Inuyasha said harshly, I glared up at him.

"Inuyasha I swear if you do not stop talking to us like that you will start making your own breakfast, now sit..." I said but looked confused when Inuyasha fell flat on his face with a thud. I looked up at Kagome and his father and they were trying so hard not to laugh. "Does he do that a lot?" I asked, Kagome shook her head and grinned.

"No, he is wearing enchanted beads if I say s-i-t he falls to the ground and now I guess you can too. Oh my god this is going to be fun." she said laughing even harder at Inuyasha. I just stared for a moment then dished out our breakfast. I glanced up when Inuyasha stood and sniffed the air then looked at me with pleading eyes. I turned towards the forest and noticed the soul collectors, I nodded and followed Inuyasha into the forest to find Kikyo. When we did find her she glared at me as I leaned against a tree with my arms crossed watching them.

"Kikyo this is Mira, she is Kagome's twin sister, she has the power to bring you back to flesh and blood, but she won't until she knows for sure you won't betray me or hurt Kagome again." Inuyasha explained, I watched her closely and shook my head then turned and left. I stopped in front of Toga who was on his way to see what was going on.

"So did you do it?" he asked as the others came into view.

"No, and I'm not going to" I said as Inuyasha and Kikyo came into view and stopped in front of me.

"Why not? She is not going to do anything" Inuyasha yelled and I glared at him.

"She is planning to kill my sister the minute I return her to life, and she is working with Naraku so no I will not give her real life" I said harshly glaring at her, I closed my eyes for a moment then ripped Kagome's soul out of her body and sent it back to Kagome just as Sesshomaru came towards us then grabbed Kagome when she almost fell.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Inuyasha screamed then ran to Kikyo who was fighting the emotions of the dead women souls.

"She will still live on the souls she has been stealing but she will no longer use my sister's soul." I said turning around to walk away but what I heard next made me stop.

"I will have my soul back, your sister is just my copy and you're just a whore" Kikyo said standing on her feet. I flashed in front of her and grabbed her throat holding her up against a tree and stared into her eyes while Sesshomaru and Toga held Inuyasha back to see what happened.

"Listen here bitch my sister is not your copy or anyone else's she is her own person. And she is not your reincarnation she is Regina's, sister of Midoriko. So you can and will never have my sister's soul, you come near my sister or Inuyasha again I will kill you" I said then turned to Inuyasha who was watching stunned. "Inuyasha if I did not take my sister's soul back it would have killed her. Didn't you ever notice the pain she has been in? Or how she was slowing down having less energy? Kikyo knew and didn't care that she was slowly and painfully killing my sister. And Kikyo did you ever wonder why your powers are weakening? It is because you are tainted and no longer pure even though you were never pure were you? Inuyasha your precious Kikyo was not a virgin when you met her, she was with Onigumo. Why do you think she never told anyone about him being in that cave? She knew when Naraku was born, she was in on the plan to betray you. She knew she was going to die but Naraku went to Urasua to bring her back, she has been with him since. So while you were constantly betraying Kagome and the others so was she to your enemy." I said smirking at the look on Kikyo's face before letting her fall to the ground. "If I catch you anywhere near my sister or the others again you will die and never be reborn I promise you that." I said looking at Kikyo, I turned and hugged my sister and turned when I heard Toga speak up.

"Inuyasha I will only say this once I will not tolerate betrayl and if you run to her next time she is around I will kill her then show you how to respect our orders." he said while we all walked away so he could deal with her one last time.

"Mira how did you know what happened between them fifty-three years ago?" Sesshomaru asked but I could tell everyone wanted to know.

"When I touch someone I can see their past and present but I can not see the future. I guess that is a good thing no one should know the future" I said smiling at Kagome then Toga who was watching me.

"Mira look what we did" I turned and smiled at the children as they ran towards me. I looked at the flower wreafs they made and grinned when they put one on my head and the other on Kagome's.

"Thank you sweeties" I said, I glanced up at Inuyasha who still looked pissed but this time at the right person.

"I am sorry Kagome, I should have believed you when you told me about Kikyo's dealings with Naraku and her trying to kill you. Can you ever forgive me?" he asked while we all watched.

"This is the last time I forgive you for not listening to me, I will never lie to you Inuyasha no matter how I feel about the subject." she said smiling at him, I nodded at Toga then he grinned at his son and soon daughter in law.

"Mira can I talk to you?" Toga asked, I nodded following him near the forest edge, we stopped watching Inuyasha chase the children.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked still watching as Kagome sat Inuyasha so the children could jump on him, then jumped into Sesshomaru's arms and be lifted off the ground to get away from Inuyasha who was yelling about how unfair Kagome played while she giggled.

"I wanted your opinion on who would be our beta's?" he said looking down at me with a smile on his face.

"Oh well I think Sesshomaru and Kagome would be an excellent choice they are stronger than the others, and they could protect the others when we are not around" I said smiling at him.

"I agree but you know Inuyasha will have a fit about not being in charge at all." he said and I nodded.

"Yes I know but I think he could use the break, he is over exhausted but he doesn't want anyone to know of this he believes it is a weakness." I said looking back at the others where I noticed Inuyasha was chasing a laughing Sesshomaru, I shook my head then glanced back at Toga who was watching them also.

"I have never seen Sesshomaru laugh and get along with Inuyasha" he said watching in fasinastion.

"I believe Kagome and Rin melted his heart plus befriending me and having his father back brought the child out in him. But he will still get the job done." I said as we started back to the others.

"I agree let's tell the others of our decision." he said, I could tell he wasn't happy about agruing with his youngest.

"We made a decision on who will be our beta's." Toga said to the others as they all stopped playing around and turned to look at us.

"Sesshomaru and Kagome will be our second in command but we will still discuss everything with everyone so that we can have all opinions, that is the only way for a successful pack." I said looking at everyone in the eyes.

"I guess I can live with that just know I don't like taking orders but for the safety of this pack I am willing to give the icicle a chance." Inuyasha said and I stared at him.

"That's fine Inuyasha, we need to leave tomorrow morning if we are going to save Inuyasha's soul mate." I said to Toga, he stared down at me then nodded.

"What do you mean save her?" Inuyasha asked I glanced at Kagome, she nodded.

"Some times I get flashes of future events that I need to change. Tomorrow by mid-day your soul mate will be in the eastern lands and come under attack by a bunch of bandits, she will have her barrier up but she will not be able to hold it up long. She needs training, Kagome and I can help her but we need to get there before her barrier falls and she is killed." I said watching Inuyasha's face as the shock wore off and a pissed one took it's place.

"Shouldn't we leave now?" Kagome asked and I looked up at Toga who nodded.

"Then let's get packed up, we need to get there soon" I said, everyone took off in different directions getting supplies and bags packed. Once everyone was ready we headed out.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry so short! Running out of ideas, would appreciate any help for ideas.**_

"How much farther?" Sango asked from right beside me, I closed my eyes for a second then I heard a scream from over the hill. We ran to the scream and found a village under attack by a Oni. We all watched as Toga and Sesshomaru took off and dispatched the Oni.

"We will find her by morning" I said as the men came back, Sango nodded then we continued our travels. I glanced sideways at Inuyasha when he walked up to me and continued to walk beside me until he had the courage to ask me what he has been dieing to know.

"Who is my soul mate? If it isn't Kagome or Kikyo who could it be?" he asked I looked into his eyes as I noticed both Sesshomaru and Toga stopped talking to listen.

"Your soul mate will be revealed to you in the morning for I can not tell you, but I can say that she loves you and you did care for her" I said looking around as the sun started setting and it was getting late.

"We will camp here. Mira is this close enough to the girl?" Toga asked, I closed my eyes briefly and smiled.

"Oh yeah she will come over that hill and be attacked just short of our sight" I said pointing to the small hill to the right, everyone nodded then started making camp. Once everything was ready we ate and the children fell asleep next to AhUn. I looked up when I felt Kagura in the area.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha yelled up at her.

"I came to warn you Naraku will attack in two weeks. He wants Mira and Kagome's powers" she said then was flying away again, I glanced at Toga who looked pissed.

"Let's get some rest, Kagome let's put up a double forced barrier to protect everyone" I said, she nodded as the barrier went up. Everyone slept peacefully, the next morning after breakfast we waited for Inuyasha's soul mate to make her appearance. By mid-day Inuyasha was on edge, then we heard the fighting. We all stood and attacked the group of bandits to help the girl. When we were done we all turned to the girl who was staring at Inuyasha who still had not turned around to look at her.

"Inuyasha I have been searching for you everywhere" she said then passed out, I caught her before she hit the ground and grinned at the look on Inuyasha's face.

"Shori?" he said then took her from my arms and carried her to the camp where she rested.

"Kagome can we talk?" Inuyasha asked after a few hours waiting for Shori to wake.

"Sure" she said as they walked off into the woods. I sat with the children telling stories of my childhood with Kagome. Toga and Sesshomaru sat with Sango and Miroku watching us and talking about our journey. _**MIRA!**_ I jumped up and ran into the woods looking for my sister and Inuyasha as I neared the clearing where they were at I noticed Inuyasha was being held by Kikyo's soul collectors' against a tree while she was staring over a cliff. I grabbed Kikyo by her arms and threw her at Toga and Sesshomaru who followed us. I moved to the edge of the cliff and looked over, I could see Kagome holding onto the cliff edge so I grabbed her hand and pulled her up with Sesshomaru's help. I turned to Kikyo who was glaring at me.

"You stupid bitch, I told you to leave them alone now you will pay." I said walking towards her but Inuyasha stopped me.

"Wait Mira! Let me fix the mistake I made when I let her be brought back." he said, I stared at him trying to figure out if he was going to kill her or let her escape but I couldn't tell.

"Let him Mira! He needs to do this, Sesshomaru will take care of Kagome" Toga said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. We headed for the camp to check on everyone then we noticed soul orbs being released. I looked over the camp and everyone was bedding down and going to sleep.

"Kagome what happened?" I asked sitting in front of her watching as she cuddled close to Sesshomaru then looked at me.

"Inuyasha and I were talking about our friendship and how it was going to continue with us having mates and all. The next thing I know Inuyasha is yelling Kikyo's name and I'm hanging onto the cliff to keep from falling, while yelling your name in my head." she said hugging me quickly then fell asleep in Sesshomaru's arms.

"How did you know they were in trouble?" Toga asked I glanced at him then sighed, all the adults were listening to find out.

"Kagome and I have always been able to do it, since we were kids our parents don't know we do it. They think it is because we are twins but it is a spell our grandmother put on us. Our grandmother taught me the spell and I can work it but we have to have a strong connection such as sisters, mates, best friends, brothers, and children." I said motioning around the camp indicating how I felt about the group. I stood and walked over to Shori to check on her while she still slept. We all glanced up as Inuyasha came into the camp looking at everyone, I watched as he laid down in a tree on a branch closest to Shori to watch over her. I laid down next to Toga and grinned at him when he spooned behind me holding me tight. I fell asleep feeling safe for the first time in a long time. I woke to the children laughing and being chased by Kagome and Shori who looked happy and Inuyasha was watching them along with Sesshomaru and they seemed to be getting along. I smiled at how Kagome's friends were all getting along and the looks she kept sending Sesshomaru. I looked back at Toga to find him watching them as well.


End file.
